An Endless Story
by Rere Aozora
Summary: Ternyata, tak bertemu selama empat bulan, dua minggu, lima hari tak cukup untuk menghapus perasaan diri Hinata. Perasaan itu telah menancap begitu dalam di relung hatinya. Membuatnya begitu sulit mencabutnya. Lalu, bagaimana akhir dari kisahnya?


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Rere balik lagi dengan cerita Hinata!

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka! ^^

* * *

**An Endless Story**

by Rere Aozora

o

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh, mendapati wanita berambut hitam menghampirinya. "Hai, Kin-senpai," kata Hinata setelah wanita itu mencapai tempatnya berdiri. "Ada apa, Senpai?"

"Ini," kata Kin, menjulurkan sebuah buku, "Buku yang kujanjikan."

Hinata tersenyum, mengambil buku berjudul _Mekanika _dari tangan seniornya. "A-arigatou, Senpai…"

"Ya. Ya. Sama-sama. Nggak perlu sungkan. Sebagai seniormu yang baik, aku 'kan harus membantu. Hahaha," kata Kin sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. "Omong-omong, kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Oh. Iya, Senpai. Aku mau pulang. Duluan, Kin-senpai," kata Hinata sembari membungkuk sopan pada Kin.

Setelah menerima anggukan singkat Kin, Hinata berjalan menuju mobil sedan hitamnya. Ia menekan tombol _remote key _mobilnya, membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Mobilnya rapih karena Hinata sangat apik dalam merawat mobil hadiah ulang tahunnya ini. Di _dashboard_ mobilnya, terdapat dua buah patung yang akan bergoyang-goyang apabila menerima gaya. Yang satu berbentuk anjing, pemberian Kiba, sedangkan yang satunya berbentuk lebah lucu, pemberian Shino.

Hinata selalu terkikik sendiri setiap melihat pemberian Kiba dan Shino yang memberi hadiah pada sahabatnya, bukannya memberi kesukaan Hinata, malah memberi kesukaan mereka sendiri. Orang-orang aneh mereka itu.

Hinata, Kiba dan Shino dipilih Kurenai-sensei—wali kelas mereka—menjadi satu tim belajar di SMA kelas XII dulu. Mereka menjadi dekat semenjak saat itu. Kepribadian mereka yang berbeda-beda—Shino si Kutu Buku (Maniak Serangga kalau kata Kiba) yang tak banyak bicara, Kiba yang berisik (Maniak Anjing kalau kata Shino) dan Hinata si Putri Malu—malah membuat suasana belajar mereka menjadi menyenangkan, sehingga mereka bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan—sekalipun tidak setinggi Shikamaru atau pun Sasuke.

Hinata berhenti terkikik. Ia menaruh tasnya di belakang dan mendapati boneka kelinci yang seharusnya berada di tumpukan boneka yang ia taruh di sela antara jok mobil dan jendela belakang malah berada di jok mobil belakang sedannya. Hinata mengambil boneka yang ia beli bersama Neji kemarin malam. Hinata agak bangkit dari duduknya, menaruh boneka kelinci itu di antara boneka kelinci pemberian Ino, Sakura dan Tenten.

Puas melihat bonekanya kembali rapih, Hinata kembali duduk dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang. _Kuliah hari ini sangat panjang dan melelahkan, _pikirnya. _Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah, berendam air hangat sambil mendengarkan musik klasik di temani lilin lavender yang kubeli kemarin._

Hinata terus menjalankan mobilnya, mampir sebentar di LeafLive—hypermarket terbesar di Konoha—untuk membeli cemilan, hingga sampai di rumahnya. Hinata turun dari mobilnya setelah mengambil kantung belanjaan dan tasnya di bangku belakang.

"Selamat datang, Nona Hinata," sapa seorang pelayan sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Tolong parkirkan mobilku, ya. Terima kasih," kata Hinata, menyerahkan kunci mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya. Hinata langsung memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa putih-jingga. Ia menaruh tasnya di meja belajar dan melompat ke atas ranjang. Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar. Berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan sampai tidur nanti.

_Hmm… pertama aku mandi dulu, lalu ke _pantry_ mencari makanan. Setelah itu… hmm… mengerjakan tugas pastinya. Oooh.. kuliah ternyata beraaaaat!_

Hinata beranjak menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya. Kamar mandinya memang tak sebesar kamar mandi utama, namun tetap nyaman digunakan. Sama seperti kamarnya, kamar mandinya bernuansa putih dan jingga. Ia mengambil handuk dari lemari dekat pintu dan menyalakan kran _bath tub. _Sembari menunggu _tub-_nya penuh, Hinata mengambil lilin dan menatanya di sekitar _tub. _Setelah itu ia menyetel musik klasik dan masuk ke dalam tub yang telah penuh.

Selesai mandi dan mengenakan baju tidur lavendernya, Hinata menyalakan laptop yang ia letakan di atas tempat tidur. Merasa ia tak terlalu lapar, Hinata urung ke _pantry_ dan langsung duduk di depan laptopnya. Ia membuka _file _laporan praktikumnya dan mulai mengetik.

"Astagaaaaa! Laporan kali ini sungguh memusingkan!" keluh gadis pemalu itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi. Hinata memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya sejenak, dan mengkoneksikan internet. Ia _log in_ di _facebook _dan mengecek _inbox _email-nya.

_**Notification**_

**Haruno Sakura** tagged you in a **photo**.

**Tenten** commented in **a photo of you**.

**Haruno Sakura** tagged you in a **photo**.

**Haruno Sakura** tagged you in a **photo**.

**Yamanaka Ino** commented in **a photo of you**.

**Inuzuka Kiba** commented in **a photo of you**.

**Haruno Sakura** commented in **a photo of you**.

**Yamanaka Ino** commented in **a photo of you**.

**Uchiha Sasuke** commented in **a photo of you**.

**Aburame Shino** commented in **a photo of you**.

**Uzumaki Naruto** commented in **a photo of you**.

**Uchiha Sasuke** commented in **a photo of you**.

**Haruno Sakura** tagged you in a **photo**.

**Haruno Sakura** commented in **a photo of you**.

**Sai** commented in **a photo of you**.

**Uzumaki Naruto** commented in **a photo of you**.

**Yamanaka Ino** commented in **her changed relationship status**.

"Ya ampun… aku tidak membuka _facebook _selama dua hari notif-nya udah sebanyak ini? Dan isinya komen foto semua?" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat _notification_ yang belum selesai ia baca.

Hinata meng-klik salah satu foto yang di-tag Sakura. Ia tersenyum geli. Ini foto saat mereka—Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten—pergi ke pantai saat liburan kemarin. Ia meng-klik _next_, dan terpana menatap foto yang di-tag Sakura. Foto satu kelas bersama Kurenai-sensei. Rasa kangen menyeruak di hati Hinata.

"Ya ampun… Kangennyaaa!" serunya menatap sekilas orang-orang dalam foto. Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, dan Sai berdiri di belakang. Ia, Sakura, Tenten, Kurenai-sensei, Ino dan Temari duduk bangku yang dijejerkan di tengah-tengah. Dan duduk di bawah : Kiba, Lee, Kankurou, Chouji dan Naruto.

Hinata tertawa sendiri mengingat bagaimana repotnya mengatur saat pengambilan foto. Kurenai-sensei sampai harus memaki semua anak di kelas mereka.

* * *

**..Flashback : Foto Kelas..**

"Nggak bisa, Kiba! Gue yang di depan!"

"Enak aja! Gue! Lo sanaan, Baka Naruto! Ganggu tahu!"

"Kiba! Naruto! Hentikan!"

"Aaah, nggak bisa Ino! Aku duluan yang berdiri di samping Sasuke-kun!"

"Nggak, Jidat! Aku duluan!"

"Apa? Babi!"

"Jidat!"

"Hoahm.. Berisik."

"Shikamaru! Kursi itu disediakan untuk perempuan! Kau berdiri atau duduk di bawah! Dan jangan tidur!"

"Jidaaaaaaaaat!"

"Babiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Ino! Sakura! Tak ada yang di samping Sasuke! Semua perempuan DUDUK!"

"Tapi, Sense—"

"Tak ada tapi! Shikamaru! Berdiri dari situ! Naruto, Kiba, kalian jongkok di depan! Kankurou, simpan bonekamu! Gaara, kau bukan anak kecil, jangan main pasir! Chouji, berhenti makan! Hentikan teriakan masa-muda-mu, Lee! Temari, letakan kipasmu! Sai, berhenti melukis atau kubuang alat lukismu! Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, dan Sai, kalian berdiri di belakang! Kiba, Kankurou, Lee, Chouji dan Naruto, jongkok di depan! Semua perempuan duduk!"

Mulut-mulut Kiba, Naruto, Sakura dan Ino terbuka protes. Shikamaru menguap. Lee menyemangati Shikamaru dengan pidato-semangat-masa-muda-nya. Chouji tetap makan. Sai nyengir menatap lukisannya. Sasuke dan Neji saling melemparkan _death glare. _Temari membentangkan kipas besar kesayangannya. Kankurou tetap asyik memainkan _puppet-_nya. Gaara membangun benteng untuk istana pasir kecilnya.

"**SEKARANG!**"

Semua gerakan mereka terhenti. Detik berikutnya mereka berlari menuju posisi yang diucapkan Kurenai.

**..End of Flashback..

* * *

**

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat kenangan itu. Foto yang diambil saat pengumuman kelulusan. Masih tersenyum, Hinata meng-klik _next. _

"Woaa… banyak banget komen fotonya! _I wonder whose photo it is_…," ujarnya, terpana melihat komentar teman-temannya, sementara foto belum terbuka. Menunggu proses pembukaan foto, Hinata meraih kantung _potato chips _dan membukanya. Gerakan gadis lembut itu terhenti ketika proses telah selesai dan layar laptopnya memampangkan foto seseorang.

Seorang pria.

Dengan rambut kuning. Memiliki tiga garis di pipi kiri-kanannya, seperti kucing. Yang mana garis tersebut tertutup spidol hitam.

Naruto.

Ulangi.

_**Naruto**__._

Hinata ingat, foto itu diambil saat mereka ke pantai untuk perpisahan kelas. Malam hari, mereka—para laki-laki—bermain kartu, dan yang kalah akan mendapat coretan di wajahnya. Naruto-lah yang mendapat coretan terbanyak. Itu sebabnya mukanya penuh coretan hitam. Itu sebabnya komentar foto ini banyak.

Semua tertawa. Semua meledek.

Tapi Hinata tidak. Ia merasakan degup jantungnya bertambah, membuatnya sesak. Ia menggigit bibir._ Naruto… sudah lama aku nggak ketemu dia. Padahal kami satu kampus_. Rasa rindu semakin menyeruak di hati Hinata. Rindu pada teman-temannya yang hampir sepuluh bulan tak bertemu. Dan rindu pada cintanya. _Terutama _pada cintanya.

Hinata menyentuh layar laptopnya. Menggerakan jemari lentiknya pada wajah merengut Naruto. Ia tersenyum lembut. _Masih_. Rasa itu masih ada. Meski tak bertemu sekian lama, rasa itu tetap ada.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir aura melankolis yang mulai merasuki dirinya. Menghela nafas, ia membaca komentar-komentar yang ada. Hinata terkikik geli. Teman-temannya saling meledek. Saling mengingatkan kejadian-kejadian di kelas XII dulu. Mulai dari dimarahi guru, belajar bersama, melakukan hal konyol dan lain sebagainya.

Saat Hinata sedang asyik melamunkan masa lalunya, ponselnya bordering menandakan ada sms masuk. Hinata meraih ponsel jingganya dan membuka sms tersebut.

o

_From : Yamanaka Ino_

_Hinata, Tenten, Jidat! Online Konoha Messenger! I'm so in loooooove! ;p_

o

Hinata tersenyum membaca sms Ino. _Dasar yang baru jadian, _pikirnya sembari membuka Konoha Messenger-nya. Begitu masuk, ada _invite room_ dari Ino dan gadis itu langsung _join_.

_CherryBlossom joined I'm in Love!_

_CherryBlossom : Duh, No. Nggak punya nama room yang lebih NORAK?_

_Ino-chan : Biariiiiin! Aku wanita yang sedang jatuh cintaaaaa._

_LavenderGirl : Hahaha. Cieee… Ino-chan._

_Tenten joined LoveLoveLoooove!_

_Tenten : Bikin sakit mata nama room-nya._

_Ino-chan : Sini, aku kasih obat mata._

_Tenten : Ha. Ha. Ha._

_LavenderGirl : Hihi. Kangen, deh, sama kalian. Kapan kita kumpul?_

_CherryBlossom : Sama! Ayolah. Sekalian aja sama anak-anak. Ajak Kurenai-sensei klo perlu._

_Tenten : Heh. Lagi hamil tau._

_Ino-chan : Yaelah, Ten. Bru juga berapa bulan hamilnya._

_CherryBlossom : Justru itu. Ntar Kurenai-sensei stress ngadepin klakuan anak2 yang ga beres, terus keguguran gimana coba? Mau tanggung jawab ke Asuma-sensei kau, huh, No?_

_Ino-chan : Lah. Yang bikin stress kan anak cowo. Bukan kita. Mereka donk, yang tanggung jawab._

_LavenderGirl : Haha. Bener juga, Ino…_

_Tenten : Termasuk cowo lo, dodol._

_Ino-chan : Cowo siapa, Ten?_

_CherryBlossom : Ditujukan ke siapa tuh, Ten?_

_LavenderGirl : Hmm… Kurasa cowo kalian bertiga, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan. Mereka sama aja nggak beresnya, bukan? Hihihi.._

_Ino-chan : Hmm… Kalian nyangka nggak sih?_

_CherryBlossom : Apaan?_

_LavenderGirl : Apa, Ino-chan?_

_Tenten : Nyangka apa?_

_Ino-chan : Ya kita bertiga, Tenten, Sakura! Hadeeeeeuuuh!_

_CherryBlossom : Hah? Maksudnya?_

_LavenderGirl : Kalian jadian sama cowo kalian sekarang, maksudnya?_

_Ino-chan : Nah, Hinata pinter!_

_Tenten : Iya juga, ya…_

_CherryBlossom : Hmm… Nggak ada satu pun dari kita yang jadian sama cowo idamannya dulu._

_CherryBlossom : Ckckck.._

_Tenten : Kau bisa-bisanya jadian sama Sai, Sakura. Manusia senyum-tanpa-emosi itu._

_CherryBlossom : Hahaha.. jadi malu… :")_

_Ino-chan : Najong._

_LavenderGirl : Hihihi. Cieee, Sakuraaa.._

_Ino-chan : Dan kau Tenten. Bisa-bisanya sama LEE! Astagaaaa.. Dari kau mengejar Neji lalu jadian sama Lee?_

_LavenderGirl : Hahaha. Jauh abis. SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!_

_Tenten : Oh. _Shut up_, Ino. Kau juga Hinata._

_CherryBlossom : Kau sendiri, Ino. Dari Sasuke yang kita kejar sama-sama sampe berantem, kau jadian sama si pemalas tukang tidur satu itu?_

_Tenten : Astaganaga nagabonar jadi dua. Kalian kan kerjaannya berantem._

_Tenten : Ralat : Shikamaru diomelin Ino._

_Ino-chan : Sial kau!_

_LavenderGirl : Hihi. Aku juga nggak menyangka, Ino-chan. Sama orang yang hobinya ngeliatin awan kalo pelajaran tapi nilai UAN-nya mendekati Sasuke? Ihwaaaw._

_Ino-chan : Hei! Tapi ngeliatin awan tuh emang damai, looooh! Cobain, deh!_

_Tenten : No, thanks._

_CherryBlossom : Haeh. Mending ngeliatin Sai-kun ngegambar._

_Ino-chan : Terserah kalian lah. Yang penting aku sayaaaaaaang sama Shika-kun! *peluk-peluk Shika-kun*_

_CherryBlossom : norak._

_LavenderGirl : Dasaaaaar, yang baru jadian! Hihihi._

_Ino-chan : Whatever. Eh, btw, kau sendiri gimana, Hina?_

_Tenten : Oh iya! Cuma kau yang nggak punya cowo!_

Hinata terdiam membaca pernyataan Tenten. Ia baru menyadari, diantara sahabat-sahabatnya, hanya dialah yang belum memiliki pasangan.

_LavenderGirl : Hehehe._

_Ino-chan : Ketawa lagi. Eh, gimana tuh _ending_ ceritamu sama si baka Naruto?_

Hinata tercekat. Ia melirik facebook-nya, dimana foto Naruto masih terpampang jelas. Hinata menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya. Mengingat kejadian-kejadian di masa SMA dulu. Saat ia menyukai pemuda itu.

* * *

**.Flashback : jam istirahat sekolah.**

"Dobe! Kembalikan onigiriku!" seru Sasuke.

"Nggak! Aku juga lapar, Teme!" balas Naruto, asyik memakan onigiri tomat milik Sasuke.

DUAK! Kepala Naruto sukses dipukul Sakura.

"Aku membuat itu untuk Sasuke-kun, BAKA!" seru Sakura, mengambil kotak bekal dari tangan Naruto.

"Hueeeeeh! Kau jahat, Sakura-chan!"

"Bodo."

"Aku kan lapar…"

"Bodo."

"Sakuraaaaa~"

"Hinata. Daripada Naruto-baka itu berisik banget, mending cepetan kasih deh bento yang kau buat untuk dia!" keluh Tenten, menutup kupingnya.

Dengan wajah memerah, Hinata berkata, "A-aku nggak bikin bento untuk Naruto, kok.."

Tenten angkat alis atas pengakuan Hinata.

"Bener, Tenten-chan.. I-ini untukku sendiri, kok…"

"Sebanyak itu?" seru Tenten, menunjuk dua kotak bento di pangkuan Hinata.

Hinata gelagapan, "I-itu.. aku… soalnya.. eh.. aku laper banget, Tenten-chan. Iya, aku laper banget."

Alis Tenten semakin tinggi. Tapi gadis bercepol dua itu memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa, ia angkat bahu dan berjalan menuju Neji. Sementara Hinata memandang sedih Naruto dan kotak bentonya.

**.End of flashback.

* * *

**

**.Flashback : pertandingan festival musim panas**_**.**_

"Wuaaaaahh! Aku luar biasa capek!" seru Naruto, yang langsung mendapat lemparan handuk dari Neji karena terlalu berisik.

"Jangan begitu, Naruto! Kita harus semangat! Kita telah memenangkan pertandingan di Festival Musim Panas ini! Jadi kita harus semangat menggunakan spirit mas—hmprrrrt!"

"Diem 'kan lo," ujar Tenten santai setelah menjejalkan onigiri ke mulut Lee.

"Itu untuk siapa, Hina?" tanya Ino, mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya sebelum menarik kipas Temari dari tangan Shikamaru.

"Eh?"

"Termos itu. Isinya jus, kan?" tanya Ino lagi, mengabaikan protes Shikamaru. "Untuk Naru—"

"BUKAN!" elak Hinata langsung. Ino refleks menggeser duduknya—kaget.

"Bukan," ulangnya, lebih pelan.

Ino mengangkat alis kali ini. Ragu akan jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata, dengar. Kau harus berani. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya."

"Apa maksudmu, Ino-chan?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku, Sakura dan Tenten juga tahu kalau kau menyukai kepala kuning itu!"

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mempererat genggamannya pada termos berwarna jingga yang berisi jus jambu.

Jus kesukaan Naruto.

**.End of Flashback.

* * *

**

**.Flashback : Upacara Kelulusan.**

Angin memainkan rambut biru Hinata. Mata keabuan gadis itu tengah memandang sesosok pria berambut kuning yang sedang merangkul sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Sai. Hinata tersenyum. Pria yang dicintainya itu memang tampan.

Tunggu. Tunggu.

Cinta?

Hinata meletakan tangannya di dada. Perasaan hangat menggelitik dadanya tatkala mata keabuannya melihat Naruto—yang kini berlarian bersama Kiba, Akamaru dan Lee.  
Hinata menyunggingkan senyum lembut. _Ya, ini cinta_, pikir gadis itu yakin. Matanya terus mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi.

Naruto yang menjambak rambut Sasuke yang sedang asyik meminum jus tomatnya. Naruto yang melempar pasir ke rambut Gaara. Naruto yang mendorong jatuh Shikamaru yang—oh Tuhan, bisa-bisanya—tidur berdiri bersandar pada patung pendiri sekolah. Naruto yang—

"Hinata!" sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Hinata menghentikan aktivitas curi-curi-pandangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati ketiga sahabatnya tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aku dapat kancing baju Sasuke-kun, looh!" seru Ino dan Sakura—tumben sekali—kompak.

"Aku juga dapat punya Neji!" Tenten ikut bersuara, memamerkan sebuah kancing baju berwarna kehitaman yang diatasnya terpahat lambang Konoha International High School.

"Kau bagaimana, eh?" tanya Ino menyenggol lengan Hinata.

"E-eh? A-apanya yang bagaimana, Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata balik.

Ia melihat ketiga sahabatnya memutar matanya kompak.

"Kau tak berminat meminta punya Naruto?"

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah. "A-aku.."

"Atau aku saja yang minta?" tawar Sakura, bersiap beranjak mendekati Naruto—yang kini dilempar kaleng oleh Sasuke.

"Eh, ja-jangan. Jangan, Sakura-chan," seru Hinata, menarik blazer Sakura.

Ketiga sahabatnya mengangkat alis.

Hinata tersenyum. "Biar saja.."

**..End of Flashback.**.

* * *

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik nafas dan menghelanya perlahan. Dibukanya mata indigonya dengan gerakan yang juga perlahan. Ia menatap foto Naruto yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. Lalu matanya berpindah. Bergerak menatap sekelilingnya.

Kamarnya didominasi warna putih dan jingga. Putih, menjadi simbol warna kesukaannya. Dan jingga, menjadi simbol dari...

...cintanya.

Pria yang dicintainya.

Jingga berarti ceria, seperti diri pria itu. Jingga selalu mengingatkannya pada jaket kebanggaan pria yang dicintainya. _Masih_ dicintainya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya.  
Ternyata, tak bertemu selama sembilan bulan, dua minggu, lima hari tak cukup untuk menghapus perasaan dirinya. Perasaan yang mengisi relung jiwanya semenjak ia menapakkan kakinya di Konoha International High School.

Rupanya, waktu tiga tahun cukup panjang untuk menanam bunga cintanya. Membuat akar-akarnya menancap begitu dalam dalam hatinya. Membuatnya begitu sulit untuk dicabut.

Hinata menghela nafas. Lagi. Gadis itu kemudian menatap layar laptopnya yang bercahaya diam tak dipedulikan. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati Sakura, Ino dan Tenten yang panik menanyakan keadaannya karena ia—tanpa dirinya sadari—telah lebih dari lima menit tak menjawab.

Hinata menghapus air mata. Mulutnya berusaha menyunggingkan senyum ketika jari-jemarinya dengan gemetar mengetikan sebuah kalimat.

o  
Cerita ini tak memiliki akhir,

karena memang sejak awal aku tak pernah memulainya, Ino-chan.

o

* * *

**OWARI

* * *

**

Kalimat terakhir itu adalah kalimat yang teman saya ucapkan saat ia bercerita tentang... yah, tahu sendirilah.

Kalimatnya, _thanks to her, _menginspirasikan saya untuk membuat fanfiksi. Dan Hinata-lah yang jadi korban. Hihi.

Maaf kalau Hinata-nya OOC.

Oh, saya beneran bingung mau nempatin ini di _genre_ apa. Angsty sepertinya bukan. Romance apa lagi. Jadi saya putuskan untuk menaruhnya di general aja. Bagaimana menurut _reader_?

Terima kasih udah baca!

Review?

Regards,

Rere.


End file.
